Trip to China
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: The class takes a trip to China to study it's history and culture. But for Marinette and Adrien it's chance to learn more about the miraculouses and about each other.
1. Chapter 1

The students would be taking a field trip to China. They were learning about Ancient China in class so Mr. Damocles insisted that they could study better by travelling to China and to see the culture for themselves.

"Mr. Damocles are you sure about this?" Ms. Bustier asked.

"Yes." He said slightly dazed. "It will be very educational."

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You seem a little out of it."

"All is well. You need not worry about expenses they have been taken care of."

"Okay." She said still a little unsure.

The day to leave was on Friday, the bus took them to the airport and got on the plane to take them to China. During the trip everyone talked and chatted except for Adrien and Marinette who were quiet the whole time.

Flashback to last week...

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Marinette cried as all the damage was fixed. She then went somewhere to change until she felt Cat Noir grab her arm.

"Stay please. I must know who you are."

"No! It's too dangerous. I'm sorry Cat Noir but if you ever got hurt because of me I'd never forgive myself and that could happen either one of us knew each other's identities. Besides you'd be disappointed in who was under the mask."

"That's not true."

"I wish I could believe that."

She went into the closet and closed the door, he listened to the transformation where off. He hung his hand and sighed as his transformation wore off.

"I can't take it anymore Plagg."

"Okay kid but be careful with your words."

He opened the door and low and behold stood Marinette, her face turned bright red.

"A...Adrien?" She stuttered. "Wha..What are..you doing here?"

She had a good theory but she hoped and prayed she was wrong. Please no! She thought, please don't let be Cat Noir, please don't let him see I'm Ladybug and then be disappointed.

"Ma...Marinette? You're my lady?" He asked. "But...It can't be. It's just not possible."

Marinette felt tears stream down her face and her lip quiver.

"I knew it! You'd never accept me!"

She ran away in tears.

"Marinette wait!" Adrien called.

But she was a lot faster than he was, pretty soon she was gone.

"Smooth move kid." Plagg said."Wonderful words."

"Not now Plagg."

"Oh Cat Noir!" Plagg said in a squeaky voice. "I'm sorry but the reason I don't want to tell you who I am is because you might be disappointed and ashamed of me." He then tried to speak in a voice similar to Adrien's. "Marinette? You're Ladybug? That's impossible! There's no way you could ever be Ladybug because you're not good enough."

"I never said that!"

"Well might as well have said it because that's what she thinks. I told you to be careful with your words."

"I was in shock. I didn't know what to say."

"Whatever, where's my Camenbert?"

After that the two had avoided each other all week if they ever had any contact it was just awkward glances. Once the plane landed, they checked into the hotel, and unpacked their things. After that they went to a museum to learn about Chinese history.

"And here we have Emperor Yoa-Ling one of the kindest and most generous rulers China ever had." The tour guide said pointing to a picture of him. "China was facing a starving period once so he gave all his subjects bread and dumplings."

"Who's that?"

Alya asked pointing to the picture of a beautiful young woman wearing a pink and white kimodo.

"That would be the emperor's daughter Princess Jie-Jie. Like her father she had a heart of gold and legend says that she masqueraded as a ladybug spirit using luck to help her people."

"An Ancient Chinese Ladybug? Can you believe that Marinette?" Alya asked her excitedly.

"No I can't." But that was a lie. Marinette knew that Ladybug had been around for hundreds of years and that she had always played a big part in history though she never thought one of them could be royalty. But then again anything is possible.

"Who's that broad?" Kim pointed up to a picture of a hag like woman. "Talk about ugly."

"That would be a wu. A hideous shape shifting witch who hypnotized the emperor into promising his daughter's hand in marriage to her jinn son even though she was in love with Lu-Ten a palace guard. However she mysteriously disappeared on their wedding day."

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"I mean she just vanished. Most of China believes she killed herself. Though one of the jinn's servants claimed he saw her being carried off by a black cat spirit."

"An Ancient Chinese Cat Noir too? I gotta get this for my blog."

Marinette giggled at Alya's excitement. After the tour they went to eat at a restaurant nearby though Marinette could hardly eat she was still upset about what happened with Adrien.

"You know Marinette maybe you should talk to him." Tikki suggested.

"You heard what he said Tikki."

"Maybe you misunderstood. I think it's time to tell you how you feel."

"No! I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because...I don't know how I feel."

"Well think about it."

She thought long and hard, Adrien and Cat Noir had always been so kind to her though she still didn't like his flirting which now that she knew he was Adrien made her blush. She remembered how that stupid cat had always protected Ladybug and Marinette even if cost him his life. He truly was so wonderful.

"I...I don't know. I guess...I...I still love him even more than ever now."

"Then tell him."

"But...What if he doesn't like me anymore."

"It's better than never knowing."

"You're right. Wish me luck."

She took a deep breath and went to look for him, she found him at a booth drinking some Chinese tea.

"Adrien?" Adrien froze when he saw her coming.

"Oh no. She's coming! Plagg what do I do?"

"Who am I? Cupid? I'm not helping you with your love life."

"Come on! Nino's in the bathroom so you're the closet thing I have to a wingman. So what do I do?"

"I don't know, say something."

"What do I say?"

"Open your mouth. I'm sure something will come out."

Adrien opened his mouth but there was nothing but silence.

"Strange nothing came out."

Adrien shoved Plagg into his shirt and smiled at her.

"Adrien...Can we talk outside?"

"Yes."

They went outside of the restaurant where it was cool and dark due to the night.

"Look Marinette about the other day." He started. "I'm so sorry, what I said wasn't what you think. I'm actually very glad you're Ladybug."

"Really?"

"Yes I was just a little shocked."

"I really hope that's true because I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well it's...it's been on my mind for a very long time and I-"

"Yes." Alya whispered from a distance. "Nino she's finally doing it."

"Awesome." Nino whispered.

"The thing is Adrien I've always-"

"Adrikins!" Chloe said walking to him. "What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold also our food is ready."

"Um actually Chloe I'm not that hungry right now. What were you saying Marinette?"

"Well I-"

"Oh forget her! She probably doesn't have anything important to say."

"Adrien." Then Lila grabbed his arm. "You promised to tutor me in Chinese after dinner."

"Hey back off sister! He's my boyfriend." Chloe said.

"Oh really? Hey look is that waitress stealing your purse in there."

"What?! Where?!" She said running back to the restaurant. "Don't touch my bag! It's prada!"

"Well now that she's gone why don't you and me get to tutoring?" Lila said.

"Okay but I need to talk to Marinette."

"Who cares?"

"Hey! I'm right here." Marinette said.

"Sweetie why don't you go make a dress and leave us alone?"

"Lila! Marinette I-"

"It's okay Adrien." She sighed. "You go help Lila I'm just gonna go for a walk."

She walked into the park nearby and sat on a bench. She looked down at the ground and began to shed a few tears.

"Why are you crying?" a voice said.

"Huh?" She looked up to see a young man standing a few steps from her. "I wasn't crying."

"You're a terrible liar." He said. "But that only means you feel guilty about it."

"Look I really don't want to talk about it." She wiped from the tears from her face.

"It's really sad when the one you love could care less about you."

"Um I think I should be going."

She got up and starting walking back when a hooded figure dropped in front of her. Adrien was halfway inside when he heard Marinette's startled scream, he pulled away from Lila and raced toward the park. He saw the hooded figure holding Marinette by her arms while the man stroking her cheek.

"What's going on? Let me go!" She said struggling.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Adrien asked. "Get away from her!"

Adrien raised a fist to punch the man but he missed and the man disappeared. The hooded figure threw Marinette over his shoulder and took off running.

"Plagg claws out."

He changed into Cat Noir and raced after them. He jumped up and whacked the figure with his baton causing him to drop Marinette but the hero caught her. Then they watched as the figures cloak fell off to reveal nothing.

"Are you alright?" Adrien asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Who were those guys and what did they want with you?"

"I don't know."

"Come on. Let's get out of here before something else bad happens."


	2. Chapter 2

"You need not worry Ms. Bustier." The police said. "We'll make sure whoever attacked your student is found and arrested."

"Thank you Officer Wong."

"Good night ma'am."

"Good night."

After reporting the two men's attempted abduction on Marinette to the police, Ms. Bustier took her students back to the hotel.

"Any idea why they were after you?" Alya asked.

"Not at all." Marinette said getting the guest bed unmade. "They just disappeared into thin air."

"Maybe their illusionists."

"I hope not. I can't stand illusions."

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She went into the bathroom.

Knock-knock!

"Coming." Marinette went to the door. "Adrien?"

"Hi, can we talk?"

"Sure."

They left her room and went down the hall into a broom closet.

"What is it?" She asked.

"First, are you sure you're okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No."

"Okay I think whoever or whatever attacked you is one of Hawkmoth's akumas."

"Hawkmoth? In China? Why?"

"I think he knows our identies and he followed us here."

"Oh God no! Our families! Are they safe?"

"Well my father is in London discussing designs with another fashion icon so I think he's fine and yours are back in Paris so if he is here they're safe."

"What about our friends?"

"I don't think Hawkmoth is here sweetheart." Plagg said.

"Why?"

"Because we don't sense his kwami Nooroo here." Tikki said.

"Wait a minute if kwamis can sense other kwamis then why not use it to help us find Hawkmoth?" Adrien asked.

"Because we can't sense exactly where other kwamis are. We can only sense if they're in the same country or town." Tikki explained.

"So whoever these guys weirdo are." Plagg said. "They're not one of Hawkmoth's puppets."

"But they vanished without a trace." Marinette said.

"And did you see how fast he was?" Adrien added. "When the cops inspected his hood they couldn't find anything. Finger prints, hair, nothing. It was almost like he wasn't human."

"Maybe he wasn't." Plagg said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Funfact kid, the world is full of supernatural creatures. Example A and B, me and Tikki. Kwamis: Good beings of great power."

"But when there's good beings living on earth you can grantee there's always evil ones around." Tikki said.

"I don't believe this."

"You better. When God sent Holy beings to earth to guide and protect the mortals the devil made unholy evil ones and sent them everywhere in the world."

"Why don't think so many people in history told stories about them?" Plagg asked. "Because they actually happened but as modern technology became more developed humans soon lost fear and suspicion of them."

"What do we do?" Marinette asked.

"For now just get some sleep." Tikki suggested. "You've both had a long day."

They went back to their rooms, changed into their pajamas, and fell asleep. Hours passed and during that time all that could be heard was the wind and the crickets. Until the window the boy's room creaked open. Three men in hoods slipped quietly into the room and looked at Adrien and Nino who were fast asleep. Then snuck into the girl's room. Alya was up late blogging so she saw them come in.

"Hey! Who are you-"

One of them threw a bag over her head and dragged her out of the room. The remaining two crept up to the bed where Marinette laid sound asleep unaware of the impending danger she was about to be in.

"Gotcha!" One hissed as they pulled the sleeping girl from her bed. Marinette woke with a start and began to fight them off but she was outnumbered and she couldn't change in front of them. They sized her by her arms tried to force her out the window. The sound of broken glass woke the boys who went down the hall to find Alya scratching the man dragging her with a bag on her head.

"Hey!" Nino said punching the man off her. He removed the bag from Alya's head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah but there's two of them in there and I think they took Marinette."

Adrien went to the door but it was locked.

"Let me go!" Marinette's voice cried from inside. "Let me go right now! Or I'll string you by your hoods!"

Adrien struggled to get it open, finally he just kicked down the door to find the room in a mess and no one there.

"Let go! Ow! You're hurting me!" Marinette cried.

"I'll kill them! I'll kill them!" Adrien shouted jumping out the window after them.

"Not if I kill them first!" Nino said joining him. "I'm really gonna kill them! No one messes with my woman!"

"You creeps! Where are you taking me?" Marinette cried.

"To your home." One of them answered.

The figures began running out great speed, Marinette was desperate for a way out. She stuck her hand in her dress gown pocket and pulled out a needle she brought for emergency sewing. She then stuck one them near the face causing him to crash heads with the other and dropping her somewhere in an icy cold river. She pulled herself out and quickly hid under some bushes then waited nervously and quietly for them to leave.

"We've lost her." One said in whispering voice.

"He will not be pleased." The other said. "Not at all."

"She could've gone far. We must find her."

Then they left. Marinette came out from her hiding spot and looked around to see where she was. She was in the middle of a forest, a very strange looking forest. The trees were deep purple and the leaves from above appeared to be turquoise. It was dark and there was fog, lots and lots of fog. Marinette shivered as the cold wind blew against her wet body making it feel like shards of glass cutting her skin.

"Achoo!"

"Tikki!" Marinette picked up the kwami that lay shivering on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Just a little cold."

"I wonder where we are?"

"Oh Dear! This is not good!" Tikki cried.

"What is it?"

"We're in the misty woods. Anyone who comes here is lost forever either because it's impossible to past the fog or because some of the monsters come around and snatch you up."

"Don't panic. I'm sure there's a way out

Marinette put Tikki into her dressing gown pocket to rest while she searched for any sign of help. Meanwhile Adrien was able to follow their tracks which led him straight to the woods.

"Nino go back to the hotel and get help." Adrien told his friend.

"What about you?"

"I'm going in there to find her."

"No way dude! Not without me!"

"Look somebody needs to tell the police."

"But you can't go in alone, you might never come back."

"Fine. But do me a favor and see if you can get a leaf off one of those trees I hear they can help with navigation."

"A leaf?"

"It was on the survival channel."

Nino went to pick a leaf, Adrien then picked up a large stick and while Nino's back was turned he snuck behind him.

"Sorry Nino."

"For what?"

He hit him over head but not hard enough to hurt him bad just to knock him out.

"Sorry buddy but something tells me only a miraculous holder can handle this."

"Uh-oh." Plagg said.

"What?"

"That's the misty woods. Also known as the place of no return."

"Can you sense Tikki in there?"

"Um...No...Actually I think I sense her back at the hotel."

"Plagg."

"Alright yes. But how about you go in and I wait here in case they come back?" Plagg said starting to fly away.

"Oh no you don't." Adrien said grabbing him.

"We're going there together."

"I'm not going in there! I may never come back!"

"What are you Plagg a man or a mouse?"

"Is that a trick question? Cause I'm neither."

Adrien put Plagg back in his jacket and after gathering up his courage, walked into the strange forest.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Marinette trudged through the mysterious forest shivering. She changed into Ladybug and climbed up a tree hoping to see where she was but all she saw was miles and miles of tree and forest. She climbed back down and changed back, poor Marinette was cold and tired while Tikki was oh so weak and hungry.

"There must be something here you can eat." Marinette said. "Don't worry Tikki I'm sure I'll find you something."

She continued walking until she heard large footsteps coming toward them. She hid behind a tree and watched as large, neanderthal like men walked by carrying a very large litter. They looked mean and gruesome, Marinette was careful to be quiet and to stay unseen. But one of the strange looking men began to sniff the air until it caught her scent. Marinette felt her heart beat quicken as he sniffed for her then without warning he sized her by her arm.

"Look here boys, a little spy." He said throwing her to the ground.

"What do we do with her?' The other asked.

"Let's tear the skin off her bones!"

"Fang! Feng! Why have you stopped you big oafs!" A voice called from the litter.

"Forgive us." One said. "We just found a little girl spying on us."

"No! I wasn't spying." Marinette said.

"Don't worry we'll dispose of her."

"Wait!" The voice said. "Bring to her to me."

"What?!" They said.

"Did I stutter? Do as I say you great buffoons!"

They brought her over to the litter. stepping out was a tall, slender woman wearing a black kimodo. She was pretty though her skin was the color of paper, her nails were long and crimson, and her hair was as black and slick looking as oil. Looked down upon Marinette with dark eyes but smiled.

"You poor child." She said. "You look so cold. Come inside and I'll take you back to my home where you can warm yourself."

"Thank you but I don't know you and my mother always said never go anywhere with a stranger." Marinette said.

"But just look at yourself, you're shivering."

"Thanks for the consideration but I shouldn't."

"Very well then at least come inside my littler for a moment. It is warm and there is food and drink just what you need to regain your strength."

Marinette was about to refuse again but then remembered that Tikki needed food or she would only become weaker.

"Alright but just for a moment."

Marinette walked inside and sat down, it was very warm and it felt nice.

"Now how about something hot to drink? Some tea?'

She poured a cup of hot Chinese tea which Marinette drank up pretty quick.

"And no doubt you're starving."

She pulled out a box and opened. Inside were tasty and sweet moon cakes just the thing Tikki would need. She took three moon cakes from the box, she ate one and gave the other two to Tikki.

"Feeling better?"

"Much thank you." She said.

"What lovely hair you have." She said. "You must wear a comb in it."

"Thank you but I don't have any combs."

"Oh, but I have a plenty of beautiful combs. Would you like to see them?"

"I suppose."

She opened a drawer that contained many lovely combs she then grabbed a golden one with diamonds that shimmered.

"This is the prettiest one."

"I can see why."

"My, the forest has made such a mess of your hair, why don't I brush it out for you?"

"Oh thank you but I don't have time."

"It will only take a minute, now turn around."

Not wanting to hurt the woman's feelings she did as she was told. She began to lightly come through Marinette's dark hair. It felt very nice and even soothing, Marinette hadn't slept well the night before and found herself feeling very tired.

"You know I've always wanted a daughter like you." She said.

"Like me?"

"Yes, I have a son who I love more than anything but he's not as nice as you or as lovely."

When she finished Marinette had dozed off. The woman just smiled and turned to her man servants.

"Take us to the palace!" She ordered.

Her plan had worked perfectly and she did a lot better at finding the girl better than her son's boneheaded servants did. It had been months ago when this whole plan started...

"Out of my way Tai! I wanna see the scope!" Feng complained.

"Wait your turn fool!"

"Whatcha looking at anyway?"

"Well we spied on England yesterday and India the day before so now I'm spying on France." He looked through the telescope that showed you any image of any place. He was spying on Paris looking at the various people in it until he saw Marinette. "Well hello."

"What? What is it? Let me see." He took the scope from him and looked inside. "Whoa! What do you think Tai?"

"Me thinks the boss will soon be singing our praises when hears what we saw."

The two henchmen rushed to the room where their master sat in the dark.

"Pardon the intrusion oh great one." Tai said. "But we bring great news."

"This better be good."

"Oh it is." The other said. "Fantastic news! Marvelous news! Glorious news!"

"Out with it already!"

"We've just seen the most beautiful creature in the world." Tai said.

"Stunning, lovely." The other said.

"Hmm...let me see this creature."

They gave him the scope and he looked through.

"Well you did not lie, she is magnificent." He said pleased. "Gorgeous."

"Yes and doesn't she bear a little resemblance to another gorgeous human who caught your eye?" Tai asked.

"Yes. Where is this girl?"

"She's in France sir."

"Well then I guess we'll have to bring her here won't we? Oh Mother!"

"Yes my darling?"

"Send one of my men to France and gave him posses a few people." He said. "Tai and Ling help me find out more information about this charming girl."

"Yes sir!" They said.

"Son what is all this for?" His mother asked.

"Simple there's something in Paris that I want." He said. "Mother I do believe that I have found a new bride."


	4. Chapter 4

When Marinette awoke she found herself lying on a bed with red silk blankets and gold pillows. When she looked around to discover she was in a bedroom the belonged to Chinese royalty. She was wearing a pink dress with a silk turquoise scarf that from her shoulders to her arms.

"Where am I?" She thought.

Suddenly the door to her room opened. A young man entered, he was handsome but at the same time terrifying. His hair was white and his eyes were red.

"Glad to see you're awake." He walked toward her bed, his gaze not leaving her for one second.

"She looks identical to Princess Jie-Jie." He thought. "She even has the same beautiful eyes. Well the shape is different but they have that gorgeous blue It must be her."

"Good morning." He spoke. "You're even more beautiful than I remember."

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Yes we have. You might remember our recent encounter a few nights ago. When I comforted you."

"You?! What do you want?!"

"Now, now, no need to get upset Marinette or should I call you Princess Jie-Jie? I know I think I'll call you Ladybug Princess. That's much more fitting."

"Ladybug princess? Who are you?"

"My apologizes, where are my manners? My name is Prince Zen. How do you like your gown? It's lovely is it not?"

"Yes but I think I would prefer my regular clothes."

"As you wish."

He snapped his fingers and her dress changed into her normal everyday clothes.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm jinn? Master of magic and sorcery? Silly me."

"What's going on? What do you want of me?"

"Ladybug Princess." He said. "Let us continue where we left off, let us full fill our destiny, let us be married."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It seems you've forgotten who you are." He offered her his arm to usher her. "Come and I shall explain."

She was reluctant to go with him but she wanted answers so she went with him. He led her down a hallway. Marinette had to admit she was amazed to be in such a magnificent Chinese palace. The details, furniture, artifacts, and culture was incredible. He showed her a portrait of a young woman. She looked like a princess.

"You see my proud beauty, centuries ago you and I were previously betrothed. I'll never forget the day I first saw you it was after the black cat demon struck me down in a battle."

"Must be Cat Noir well a previous one." Marinette thought.

"You were merciful enough to nurse me back to health. You were a vision of loveliness which is why had to have you but then that curseded black cat demon took you away from me on our wedding night. I suffered a great loss but I never stopped believing that someday I'd find you and now that I have we shall be married."

"Me? Marry you? Forget it! Look buddy you have the wrong girl. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng I was born in Paris France in the twenty-first century and besides you're way too old for me and I'm not really big on relationships with a huge age gap."

"Oh Jie-Jie, I know you're confused-"

"You're the one who's confused! I demand that you let me go at once!"

"You are mine Ladybug Princess! And one way or another you will love me!"

"Never! I'll never love you! I love Adrien!"

"Adrien? Who is that? The man who stole your heart from me? Doesn't matter whoever he is he cannot possibly compare with me. You'll come to love me."

"In your dreams pal!"

She broke away from him and ran back to her room. She locked the door.

"Tikki, are you there?"

"I'm in your pocket."

"We need to get out of here. Tikki spots on!"

She changed into Ladybug and swing out the window into the woods. When Zen finally got the door open he was very angry to find his future bride gone.

"Uh sir?" Tai said.

"Find her! Now!" He ordered. "I will not have her slip away from me again!"

Meanwhile Adrien was as lost as a needle in a haystack. The forest had a think fog that he couldn't see anything.

"Kid I think we should turn back." Plagg said.

"Not without Marinette."

"What is it with all Cat Noirs being so noble?" He complained.

"Be quiet Plagg! Marinette! Marinette! Are you here?"

The fog was getting thicker and thicker, Adrien hoped the wherever she was, that she was okay. He couldn't imagine what he would do if she ever got hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette continued swinging through the mysterious forest hoping that Zen's goons wouldn't catch up to her. But Zen was quite fast and he easily found her. He held out his hand and suddenly Marinette found herself completely frozen.

"Hey! Why can't I move?" She thought.

She felt herself being pulled into Zen's arms. He held her so tight, it felt like he was breaking her bones.

"Let me go!"

"But why would I do that?" He chuckled. "You'd only fly away from me little ladybug."

He grabbed her chin, he was going to force her to kiss him. She tried to break loose but he had a strong grip on her. It was almost like he was controlling her. She felt tears stream down her face, Adrien was the only one who could kiss her not this guy. His lips were just about to touch hers when something struck him right on the head causing him to drop her.

"Who did that?!" He shouted.

Turning around he saw what had hit was a staff which was flying back to a tree where an angry Cat Noir stood.

"You!" Zen hissed when he saw him.

"How dare you force yourself onto an innocent woman!" Cat Noir shouted. "You're disgusting!"

"Enough with the lectures you clod!"

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug cried.

"Hold on my lady!" He jumped down and helped her up. "Hope you didn't have to wait too long for me."

"I did but the wait was worth it."

"No!" Zen shouted. "I want let the black cat take my bride from me again! You are mine Princess! You belong to me!"

"What's this guy talking about?" Cat Noir asked her.

"I don't know. He's nuts."

"No kidding. Hate to break it to you buddy but she's my princess so go find your own."

"Why you cocky little nuisance! I'll fix you!"

With a wave of his hand his large, Nanderthal like puppets appeared and lunges for him. Thinking fast, Ladybug threw her yo-yo, grabbed Cat Noir, and swung away.

"After them!" Zen ordered. "Do what you'd like with the boy but bring me the girl!"

Unfortunately for Zen his minions were very stupid and slow so Ladybug and Cat Noir got away from them easily. Once they were sure they had lost them they stopped to rest by a nearby tree and de transformed.

"Are you guys okay?" Marinette asked the kwamis.

"I'm fine." Tikki said.

"I'm hungry." Plagg said.

"That's nothing new." Adrien said. "So what was that crazy guy talking about?"

"Nothing. He's out of his mind."

"Was he after your miraculous?"

"No he just...Nothing. We got away and that's all that matters."

"I guess you're right but we have a new problem. How are we going to get out here?"

"Any ideas Tikki?"

"Well if I remember correctly, there's only one path that leads out of this forest. Plagg and I might be able to locate it if we join together." Tikki said.

"You two can do that?" Adrien asked.

"Sure. Come on Plagg join with me."

"Can I eat first?" He asked.

"You can eat when we get back. Now do it."

"Fine." He groaned. Then they stood against each other, back to back, there was a flash and they turned into a purple light. It flew around the area and then began flying in one direction. Marinette and Adrien followed the light through the woods, they tripped over a few roots and got caught in a few thorn bushes but other than that they were able to keep up.

"Marinette why was that guy after you?"

"I told you it was nothing."

"You're lying. Tell me the truth."

"I...I don't wanna talk about it okay? It was very upsetting."

"Okay I won't pry anymore. Listen I've been meaning to talk you about what happened last week. When I said it wasn't possible I was in shock."

"I see. So do you love Ladybug?"

"Yes. Of course I love her."

"You mean me right?"

"What?"

"You said her like she was somebody else. As in not me."

"That was an accident. A slip of the tongue."

"Tell me the truth, why do you love Ladybug?"

"She's amazing, she's strong, confident, wonderful."

"You said she. You keeping referring to my alter ego like it's another person entirely."

"I'm sorry my mind still hasn't comprehended it yet."

"Well let me know when you have."

"I'm so sorry Marinette, please let's try to be close. Please I think, I know that I love yo-"

"I hate to interrupt." Plagg said. "But it's getting late and Tikki and I need our beauty sleep."

"He's right. We'll talk about this in the morning." Marinette agreed.

"Oh...Okay." Adrien said.

They found an area where the ground was soft and warm, it wasn't long before they fell asleep. As Marinette slept she had a disturbing dream. She found herself with Zen again.

 _"I am coming for you Princess Jie-Jie."_

 _"I'm not Princess Jie-Jie!"_

 _"I find your attempts to trick me amusing. But you cannot escape me, you were promised to me."_

 _"You really are insane."_

 _"You may think that but you'll come to love me."_

 _"Never."_

 _"You know I do wonder what would happen if that kitty cat had a little accident?"_

 _"You wouldn't!"_

 _"That all depends on your answer for when I find you."_

Marinette woke up, she was relieved that she still in the woods and not back in Zen's palace. She hoped that it was just a dream and not Zen trying to send her a message. But if it was then she didn't know what she would do.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette woke up extra early, looking around she stumbled on to a basket and jug that had probably been tossed out of a carriage or something. She decided that it could be useful for collecting water which they needed. With Tikki's help they were able to find a nearby stream with fresh drinking water. When Adrien awoke to find Marinette gone he started to panic until saw her footprints, following them he found her by the stream filling up the jug.

"Good morning." She said. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yes. Is it good?"

"Yes."

They both took some sips from the jug and gave some to Plagg and Tikki. They filled it up with more water, took the basket too, and went to search for food. It wasn't long before they found a Kumquat tree. They picked some kumquats and put them in the basket.

"Here you go Tikki." Marinette said feeding her kwami.

"Eat up Plagg." Adrien said.

"I don't eat fruit Adrien." Plagg complained.

"Plagg now is not the time to be picky, eat or starve."

"I'm not that hungry."

Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwami's stubborness but accepted his choice not to eat. Once they had a basket full of kumquats they continued on hoping to find a way out. Two days passed, both days were very cold and the forest seemed like an endless maze of trees. Adrien and Marinette began to fear that they may never find their way out though it wasn't that scary for Adrien, he didn't really mind being alone with Marinette for the rest of his life. Their third day here was unusually warm in fact it was almost hot, it was very strange how the climate changed. Then out of no where they found a part of the forest that was warm and sunny with a pound.

Growl!

"Was that your stomach?" Marinette asked Adrien.

"Yeah I'm hungry."

"We still have plenty of kumquats."

"No I can't take anymore fruit. I need meat." He spotted the numerous fish swiming around in the pound. He took off his shoes, socks, jacket, and shirt. Then started walking into the pond.

"What are you doing?" Marinette asked.

"I'm going to catch some fish."

"With your bare hands?"

"Hey if the Chinese could do it how hard could it be?"

He saw one fish swim by and tried to grab it but he missed, another one swam by, he missed again and the same thing went on and on for a very long time. The twenty-ninth time he tried he ended up tripping and falling head first into the pond. Marinette giggled.

"Not so easy is it?'

"Apparently this is very hard." He felt something wiggling in his pants, he stuck his hand inside to grab it and saw it was a fish. "Start a fire milady because we're having fish tonight."

While Marinette used some stones and sticks to start a fire Adrien as Cat Noir gutted the fish with his claws. Marinette used lucky charm to which was a pan they used to cook the fish. Once it was done they ate it, it wasn't perfect but it was good even Plagg ate some. Adrien was still hungry but this time he used his baton to spear the fish, he had better luck that time. Adrien had eaten at least five fish.

"It sure is hot." Marinette said taking off her jacket.

"Why don't you come in the pond for a swim?" Adrien suggested.

"No."

"Oh come on, the water's great and I'm little lonely out here."

"Then ask Plagg to swim with you."

"No way! I'm a cat I don't do water." The kwami objected.

"Please Marinette." Adrien begged.

"No. I don't wanna get wet."

"Fine I'll just swim on my own and- Ow! Cramp! Cramp! Marinette help me out!"

"Can't you swim out?"

"No! It hurts too bad! Please help!"

"Okay. Here, take my hand." She held out her hand to him, he took it and without warning he pulled her into the pond. She gave a little eep and fell right in head first. When she swam back up Adrien was laughing. "Oh you little!"

She grabbed his head and shoved it under water, when he came back up he was coughing up water.

"Serves you right." She said.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I won't retaliate." With that said he splashed her.

"Hey!" She splashed him right back.

"Oh it's on now!" He laughed.

All afternoon they splashed and dunked each other, Plagg and Tikki could only watch as their chosens playfully swam. When night fell they decided to just calmly swim and float around in the pond. During those hours they forgot all about their worries and fears, they just focused on spending time with each other.

"If you ask me swimming at night is more fun than during the day." Adrien said.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I just feel that way." He said floating. "Hey I'm gonna go under to see if I can find anything interesting."

"Be careful."

He dove underwater, to his surprise it wasn't that hard to see down there. He saw fish, rocks, a few plants and stones nothing different from what you'd normally see in a pond. Something shiny caught his eye, it was under some dirt. He swam closer to it and brushed the dirt away, it was a heart shaped rose quartz. He picked it up and swam up to breathe. He saw Marinette had gone back over to the fire and was trying to warm up. He walked back to dry off.

"Find anything interesting?"

"Just some rocks and a stone." He said grinning to himself. The stone had a tiny hole in it and it gave Adrien an idea. "Marinette can I borrow your hair ribbon?"

"Of course but why?"

"You'll see."

He undid the ribbon in her pigtails and handed it to him. He looped the ribbon into the stone's hole.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You'll see." Adrien said. "You know Marinette I've never seen you wear a necklace before, I think you'd look good with one."

"Oh..." she said blushing. "Well...Thank you but I don't own a necklace."

"Well you do now. Tada!" He held up the heart shaped rose quartz that now hung from her ribbon in the form a necklace.

"It's beautiful."

"I know it's not the expensive gold or sliver kind Chloe has-"

"No! It's perfect! Will you tie it around my neck?"

"Yes."

It was a perfect fit.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome."


End file.
